


Little Bitch

by LinusOcean



Category: Linus caldwell - Fandom, Ocean eleven
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusOcean/pseuds/LinusOcean
Summary: Linus has been more nervous since they got to Chicago, Danny knows something bad is going on. Rusty doesn't realize and says something that ends in tragedy.
Relationships: Danny Ocean/Rusty Ryan, Linus Caldwell & Danny Ocean, Linus Caldwell/Danny Ocean/Rusty Ryan, Linus Caldwell/Rusty Ryan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Little Bitch

It had all started very fast. At one point they were just talking about the next hit, they were thinking of robbing a bank on the outskirts of Chicago and it was true that Linus seemed more nervous since they arrived in his hometown, however everyone thought he was just excitement, excitement to return home and excitement at the big robbery they were planning. However Linus was not only more nervous, he had also become more susceptible and responded with anger more easily, he had left without saying anything after hearing something he did not like and had finally triggered a fight because Danny had called him " kid ". It was true that Linus did not usually like to be called that, however he only used to look at them with the face of an angry cat or make a face, he never said anything about it, he kept quiet and put up with the nickname that used to come out more often than perhaps it was funny. But Linus had never been so mad at this nickname.

Yet now he was yelling at Danny for this -I'm not a fucking kid! - Linus had responded aggressively to Ocean's surprise, who outlined a confident smile at his characteristic strong and confident personality. Linus didn't seem to like that answer because he frowned more before Danny answered verbally, - Boy, you're twenty two, you're a full fledged kid among us.- Danny's voice was severe but there was a hint of friendly mockery in his tone, he didn't mean to offend Caldwell but it seemed like too much of an overreaction.

-At twenty two I can be much more mature than any of you, I can be more mature than you, old man! - Linus adds almost screaming and it almost seems that there is hate in the words "old man". Danny leans back a bit, a bit shocked by Linus's aggressive response. The kid used to be soft and nice, and this was not at all like the Linus he knew. Danny realized something bad was going on and wanted to calm things down and try to talk to the younger of the group when he was calmer, but Linus's words seemed to offend Rusty more than Danny himself.

\- Hey kid, control your vocabulary! Rusty growled placing a hand on Cadwell's left shoulder perhaps with more force than necessary. Linus turned to look at him with eyes that seemed to be filled with hate - Shut your fucking mouth! - Linus yelled louder than Rusty Ryan's patience was willing to support. - What's wrong with you, asshole ?! - Ryan yells back and now everyone is watching the fight in amazement while Danny tries to compose himself and stop everything. - Enough. - Dany raises his voice a little, he is not screaming, but he shows authority. Linus turns and looks at him with a frown, Ocean is a little hurt by the contempt he sees in his gaze -Don't give me orders!- He yells and his voice cracks a bit, sounding a little higher with anger. Proof of how young he is. Danny wants to add something else, he even walks over to Linus and tries to calm him down, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, a hand that the smaller one rejects with a hard jerk. Rusty seems even more angry, a part of Danny can understand him, Rusty and he have been best friends for almost thirty years, yet he is surprised to be the only one who has realized that something is wrong with Linus.

\- Look fucking kid, control your teenage hormones or I'll kick you out of this house! You understand me?!- Ryan adds, anger and severity in his voice. He leans over Linus a bit to intimidate him, taking advantage of the fact that he is bigger than him. However, the youngest does not feel intimidated or perhaps yes but decides to face it with more anger. - Fuck you, asshole! - Linus yells, leaning on the top of his feet to face Rusty. - You little bitch ..!- There is hatred in Rusty's voice when he says this. He doesn't hate the kid but his teenage hormone attack is totally driving him crazy. However as soon as the words are out of his mouth, Linus's face changes. Silence falls, there is no response from the youngest, however his face has changed, his eyes have abandoned all anger and his brow has frowned in another way. He now looks smaller, as if he is sinking right in front of Rusty's eyes. Rusty doesn't understand what's going on, but he can't look away from Linus's eyes as they fill with pain, a lot of pain and ... humiliation. Rusty's mind is not working fast enough and before he can understand what exactly is happening, Linus has lowered his head, one of his hands has shakily climbed up to his face and his shoulders have started to shake seconds later. Is he crying?

\- What the fuck? -It's Turk who is practically hallucinating in his place on the couch. All of them except for Danny, Linus and Rusty himself, are still sitting on the couch, amazed by the chaos of the fight. At that moment Linus lets out a muffled sob against the hand that is pressed against his mouth and his nose. Danny is the first to react. He moves quickly in front of the boy and holds him by the shoulders, the only thing he gets is Linus crying even more. He hugs him, hugs him as tightly as if he were his son and presses a hand on the back of his neck, however Cadwell does not move from his position and continues to cry against his hand. Rusty on the other side is completely paralyzed. What happened? He has no idea.  
\- What's wrong? What hurts? - Danny asks thinking for a moment that perhaps Linus is sick and the same fatigue made him react like that. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry ..." Linus's voice cracks so much that now they have everyone's hurt gazes on them. Danny wants to say that it's okay, although he is actually a little upset by the explosion a few seconds ago, Linus is ahead of him nonetheless. - I'm really sorry, I'm just ... I'm afraid... - He admits and Danny doesn't understand what the hell he's talking about, however Linus moves and looks at him with sad eyes, his cheeks and nose are pink from crying, his lips are puffed up and his eyes are full of fear, fear, pain and humiliation. Something clicks in Ocean's mind and before he can stop his own words he's saying -Someone abused you ...- It's a whisper but it's audible enough for everyone to know. Linus looks away and tries to hold back his tears, they see him biting his lower lip trying to silence the sob that threatens to come out, he fails and now is sobbing at the top of his lungs, his body shakes and makes each and every one of them feel guilty running through their veins, even when none of them had anything to do with what happened.

-Fucking hell...- Virgil whispers, there is sadness and heaviness in his voice. Rusty is paralyzed in his place, his gaze fixed on Linus's trembling body. If he had known, if he had known he wouldn't have called him that. Now he could only repeat those words in his head, he could almost hear an stranger voice calling his young friend like that, he could almost imagine the fear in Linus's eyes. He had to remove the scene from his head so as not to throw up.  
At this point Linus had hidden against Danny's chest, who was cradling and hugging him as if he was trying to comfort his own son. There was a look of retaliation in Danny's eyes when they met Rusty's. Danny couldn't blame him because he didn't know, but Rusty could understand that he was partly to blame. Ryan said nothing, he moved after several minutes and walked the half step that separated him from Ocean and the trembling figure in his arms. He put a hand on Linus's back and leaned down a little to press his forehead against the part of Linus's temple that was exposed. -Sorry dude, I'm so sorry ...- Rusty whispers and can't hold back a tear that creeps down his cheek. -It's okay ...- Linus drawled, there is still crying in his words. But no, it's not okay, it's not. Someone abused him, they are thieves, but this ... this is too much, it is inhuman. Everyone understood the reason, there was no need to ask, he was the son of one of the biggest swindlers, probably some enemy of his parent did that to him to get revenge on his father, no mattering that Linus had nothing to do with it, no matter how young he is . It wasn't fair, it wasn't. And now everyone understood why Linus had been acting that way, now they knew that what they saw in his eyes was not hate, it was not contempt or nervousness, it was pure fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay English is not my native language so I apologize if there is anything wrong. I hope you like it and I will be glad to receive your comments about my first work here. Thanks for reading uwu


End file.
